Angels on the Third Floor
by ohmyhippogriff
Summary: The Doctor and Rose arrive in what they thought would be 19th century Italy. Instead, it's Hogwarts and the golden trio are in their sixth year. Why did the TARDIS come to Hogwarts? Maybe it has something to do with the suspicious stone angels decorating the third floor... Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover Please review! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fic and as I haven't finished the first one yet, the ending of this one will not be finished for a while. Sorry. This will be a bit longer but it's going to get better. I just need to set up the plot bunny in the right place. Please R/R! But no flames or else my fabulous plot bunny will bite you. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling and whomever owns Doctor Who are the millionaires. I am the person sitting behind the computer writing stories with all of five bucks in my piggy bank. Figure it out. **

Chapter 1: The Trio

"Where are we?" Rose asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"No idea," he replied and walked towards the huge castle in front of them. Suddenly, three teenagers appeared around a corner. Rose hoped they could tell her why she wasn't in 19th century Italy.

"Hello, when are we?" the Doctor asked them. The teens were wearing black robes and were carrying sticks.

"Hogwarts, 1996 of course," the girl said matter of fact. The two boys beside her stared curiously at the Doctor and Rose.

"Wrong coordinates," the Doctor said happily.

"We should probably bring you to Dumbledore," the redhead boy said, "I'm Ron, this is Harry and that's Hermione."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose and this is the Doctor."

"We'll be going now," said the Doctor, turning towards the TARDIS. He walked in and came right back out.

"Is there magic here by any chance?" he asked.

"This is Hogwarts, of course there's magic," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We'll take you to Dumbledore now," said Ron. He grabbed Rose's arm. The Doctor and Rose followed the students to the entrance of the grand castle.

The grounds may have been pretty but the castle was incredible. The Entrance Hall was huge. Rose wished the trio would slow down so she could look around. They didn't though, and she looked around quickly but bumped into the wall. They hurried up moving staircases and through twisting hallways. Finally, they came to a door and stopped. Harry knocked on the door.

"Can I help you Mr Potter?" a grey-haired woman asked, opening the door.

"Professor McGonagall, I have to see the Headmaster. Please, Professor, it's important," Harry pleaded. McGonagall peered at the visitors, but walked out and past them. The trio followed. They indicated that Rose and the Doctor should follow. Clearly, they were going to see the Headmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed and/or favourite! You're the best!**

Chapter 2

They came to the office not even twenty minutes later. For such a huge school, Rose was surprised that the students knew exactly where to go. The woman left them once the stone started to move. Rose glanced at the Doctor. He was smiling, obviously enjoying himself. She sighed and followed Harry up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was the heaviest wooden door Rose had ever seen. Ron and Harry pushed it open. Waiting for them was a very old man. He smiled and closed the door behind the group of five. He spoke quietly to the students and then hustled them out the door.

"Who are you?" he asked. His smile was kind but Rose knew he was expecting an answer.

"I'm Rose and this is the Doctor. Are you Dumbledore?" she asked. He nodded and sat down in a large chair.

'And what brings you here Miss Rose and Mr Doctor?" Dumbledore asked.

"We landed here. And we can't leave until something is fixed," the Doctor explained.

"Well then, fix what you need to and leave. I cannot have the safety of my students be questioned," Dumbledore replied. The Doctor nodded and grabbed Rose's arm.

"We'll be right back," he lied and pulled her out of the office.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To fix something," he replied and they ran off into the corridors of the school. Rose ran after the Doctor.

"What needs to be fixed?" she asked. He didn't answer. Instead, he shrugged. _Great,_ thought Rose, _We don't even know what we're looking for._ _But that's how he works isn't it, he never knows what to look for._ She groaned inwardly and ran off after the Doctor. Rose hoped he had some sort of plan. But knowing the Doctor, he had no idea what he was doing. He just ran off in search of god knows what. That was the Doctor and as much as Rose wished they had a plan, she knew he was just going to improvise.

Suddenly, he stopped and Rose ran right into him. He turned around just as she smashed into him and Rose felt his lips against her forehead.

"Sorry," she muttered, flustered. He grinned at her.

"Rose Tyler, you need to watch where you're going," he said. He was laughing at her. She glared at him and he stopped. Then the Doctor turned around to face the corridor. _They were on the second floor_, Rose noted. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pushed the button while waving it around. He looked kind of ridiculous but Rose decided not to say anything. Instead, she looked around the corridor. It had a high ceiling but it was narrow. The walls were carved with intricate designs but Rose suspected they were done with magic and hadn't actually taken a lot of time. There were fires burning in big fire-holding things. The things were made of stone and Rose wondered briefly how the fire still burned before remembering she was at Hogwarts. The fire was obviously magic.

"Doctor, are we in some sort of parallel universe where Hogwarts is real?" Rose asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"You mean this is home? Planet Earth? If I went to London, Mum would be there in her little flat? _I_ would be in our flat?" she asked. Her face was a mask of bewilderment. The Doctor grinned.

"It's all here, Rose, it's all here. But we are _not_ going to visit your mum. I don't care what you say, she's bad enough when she isn't confused as to why she has two daughters named Rose," he replied. Then the Doctor took off again, still holding the sonic screwdriver. Rose followed him, fighting back a snarky response as to why her mum didn't like her being away with him.

"Where are we going?" she shouted. The students they passed looked at them curiously and went back to their conversations. Rose suspected abnormal activity was the usual at Hogwarts.

"The third floor! I picked up a signal of some sort of alien race. I'm suspecting a kind of ghost, there are plenty around here," the Doctor shouted back just as he ran right through Nearly Headless Nick. Rose recognised the outfit and also the head, which swung on the half inch of skin that kept it attached when the Doctor passed through. A second later, Rose passed through too and shuddered. It felt like she'd been drenched with a bucket of icy water.

"Come on Rose!" the Doctor said. He slowed down and grabbed her hand before speeding up and dragging her with him. She sighed and let herself be dragged along.

**A/N: Please review to let me know what you think about the story! Just try not to be too mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor came to an abrupt stop again. This time, Rose smashed into his back. She could feel the muscles through his jacket and jumper. She backed up.

"What now?" Rose groaned. He didn't answer, instead he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and waved it around.

'Oh come on, not the bloody screwdriver again," she complained. He kept waving it. The Doctor returned the screwdriver to his pocket.

"Just as I thought, aliens on the third floor. Stay close to me Rose, I don't know what they are. And they could be ready to kill," he pulled Rose closer to his chest. Rose tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she breathed in the smell of the Doctor. She tried to ignore his arms that were wrapped around her protectively. She tried really hard to ignore the muscles under his jacket that were tensed and ready to go. Rose tried to ignore the Doctor, but all she could think about was how incredibly attractive she found it all.

"Shall we take the stairs?" she suggested. He nodded and let go of her slightly. Rose cursed her own stupidity. What if the Doctor hadn't let go? It was her suggestion that caused him to walk away. Rose realised that he was halfway up the staircase before she snapped out of it and followed him. Taking the stairs three at a time, she caught up with him at the top.

"Alright, what now?" she asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Now we start looking," he responded. The corridor was strangely deserted. A few students passed the entrance but didn't enter. A voice behind her scared Rose enough to make her scream. Immediately, the Doctor was at her side and was pointing the sonic screwdriver at the voice.

"Sorry to scare you, I just wanted to help," said the voice. Rose recognised Hermione Granger staring politely at them.

"Oh, of course," said the Doctor, "What exactly makes this corridor so deserted? What is here that makes everyone stay away?"

'Well, we don't know. It started about a month ago. There aren't many classrooms down here, just a few which are used by older students studying advanced curses and whatnot. I never came down here. But then a student never came out. One of his friends became desperate to find him and used a Summoning charm to find them. Well, Professor Snape was passing and the friend flew out of the corridor and he went straight to Dumbledore. He couldn't stop the flying body and the friend got a fright when it came into the room. You see, the body was a few weeks old by then but the scariest part is that the student died of fear. He died, Doctor, because he was so scared. Dumbledore didn't like that. He sent for some Aurors to come take a look but the Ministry decided they wanted to hush it all up. Professor Snape brewed some lighting potions and they sent a few teachers in but they came back out saying they'd felt evil in the shadows. Dumbledore even sent some charms into the corridor to search for traces of Dark magic but there wasn't anything there. Whatever it is, it's very good at concealing itself. It's made scared children of everyone. None of the teachers will teach here. No one comes in it. The curious thing is, it never hurts anyone who doesn't stay in here for longer than a few seconds. They never talk of closing the school but they are going to close off the corridor. It's almost summer holidays, they're going to build over it once the students are gone. What is it Doctor? What is so terrifying it kills any who look at it?" Hermione looked at the Doctor pitifully. He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know. I'll try to help but I can't guarantee that we'll all walk out of here. I don't know what this thing is or things are, but let's go find out," he said before lighting up the screwdriver. He looked at it, then at Hermione.

"Could you light up your wand?" he asked. Hermione swished the stick and the tip light up like a flashlight. They all looked around the dim corridor. It had been very dark before but now with the pale light, the darkened hallway was almost even scarier. It had no magical fires burning. The intricate designs on the walls were covered in cobwebs. Rose shuddered. Hermione frowned and glanced at Rose.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Rose nodded. The two females turned to the Doctor.

"Is anything wrong? That you can tell?" they both asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing yet. Keep looking."

**A/N: I'll continue writing once I've actually seen the episode enough to know the Angels backwards and forwards. Because I may or may not have yet to see it... **

The three of them kept looking around. They were all on edge. There could be anything in the hallway. There could be killers waiting in the long, dark shadows. Or bloodthirsty alien bug things. Anything could be waiting and Rose almost wished she'd already seen whatever it was. That was, until the Doctor stopped them. He'd seen it first. Hermione saw it second. She whimpered. Rose could tell the general direction of their vision. She didn't want to see it. She wanted to run away. Rose knew that wasn't an option. She had to look eventually. And the Doctor never said anything about not looking. Rose slowly turned around. She found herself facing a beautiful yet terrifying stone angel.

"Don't blink," whispered the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have now seen Blink (when I started writing this, I hadn't the faintest idea for what would be on the third floor) and right before I watched it, I made the angels be the antagonists of the story. Now, I'm watching Series 6 so I do know how the angels work. Just a warning, because Nine never interacted with said angels, it might be a bit OOC. Sorry.**

Chapter 4

Rose held her breath, waiting for the Doctor to explain. When he didn't, she turned away from the angel and faced him.

"Why not? Blinking is normal Doctor and it's not like blinking can kill you," she scoffed.

"Look again, Rose, that angel, it's a weeping angel. Blink and it touches you. If it touches you, it sends you back to the past. You'll be stuck there while it feeds on your potential energy. It moves faster than you blink so don't blink or look away or even move your gaze for a second," he hissed at her.

"What the hell's potential energy?" Rose asked. Hermione hadn't said anything.

"Energy of the things you could have done and seen and felt. Energy of your future," he replied.

"Hold on, why exactly can't it move if we're looking at it?" Hermione broke her silence. Rose could tell the Doctor was getting fed up with their questions.

"It's quantum locked. Now, keep looking and back away slowly." They all kept their eyes trained on the angel and backed up. Hermione hit the wall but the Doctor and Rose continued to back down the passage. Hermione turned and ran.

"No! Look at it, look!" the Doctor cried but she'd already left the corridor and Rose could only barely see it. It was out of the Doctor's view. They ran the rest of the way down and managed to exit before the angel got them.

"That was awful," Hermione was waiting for them. The Doctor glared at her and she muttered an apology. The three of them caught their breath.

"Now what?" Rose broke the awkward silence. The Doctor seemed at loss for words. Hermione looked overwhelmed and confused.

"No idea. We'd need another angel but we haven't got one, have we? I'll need a statue of something else to look at it. Can you conjure one?" the last question was directed at Hermione. She nodded.

"Let's go then. We can put the statue in place and leave. You promised me a trip to a new planet," Rose suggested. The Doctor took off towards the corridor and the girls followed. Once they'd entered, Rose decided that wasn't such a good idea.

"Can we leave? It's scary in here," she asked. The realising what she'd said, she cursed herself. Now she sounded like a little kid. The Doctor would never want her around now. Great, now she sounded like she was in love with him, all obsessed. She couldn't be. He was annoying and old and a know-it-all. _And funny and amazing and wonderful and everything she could imagine the perfect man to be, _she finished her own thoughts. Rose snapped her head out of the clouds and concentrated on what was going on around her. The Doctor was smiling as the statue and the angel had a stone staring contest.

"Well, we're done here. Rose, you wanted a new planet?" the Doctor grinned. Rose nodded eagerly. Hermione frowned.

"A new planet? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing," Rose replied quickly. No one could spoil her travels with the Doctor. Not even Hermione, one of Rose's favourite fictional characters of all time.

"Hold on a minute, you said we needed to stop the angel. Are you simply going to forget the others?" Hermione inquired. Her face screamed out impatience.

"What others?" Rose and the Doctor said in unison.

"The other angels on the third floor," came the reply. The Doctor sighed and Rose groaned.

"I hope that other planet can wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I had a bit of writer's block. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but it's the second last one so it's just the necessary filler bit. It's a bit short, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Harry Potter aren't mine, unfortunately.**

Hermione showed them to the second and third angels.

"There's more, but they move around," she told them.

"Fantastic," Rose muttered sarcastically. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and started scanning the area. He frowned.

"Can't she just conjure up some more statues?" Rose suggested.

"With four more angels, it'd be better to have them all in one place to be destroyed or sealed in. Also, that statue didn't work because it has no consciousness so it wasn't really looking, and the angel has followed us around for a few minutes now," the Doctor replied without lifting his gaze from his screwdriver, "We'll have to lure them into looking at each other. But how?"

"We should find something they want, have them surround it and then move it out of their vision so they look at each other. It would stop them permanently, right?" Hermione suggested. The Doctor tore his eyes away from the screwdriver.

"You're a genius. That's a fantastic idea!" he said, eyes widening in surprise. Hermione blushed. Rose turned around, irritated that she hadn't impressed the Doctor, only to find herself face to face with the angel.

"Doctor," she warned. He turned to look at the source of the noise.

"Keep looking at it and back away slowly towards me," he reached out an arm to help her. Rose let him guide her into a protective hug. The trio backed around the nearest corner before turning and running towards the TARDIS.

Once they'd arrived, the Doctor gasped.

"The TARDIS!" he yelled, "We can lure them around the TARDIS!" Rose grinned and hopped inside, followed by the Doctor. Hermione hesitated, but reluctantly stepped through the doors.

"I've always wanted to learn this spell!" she exclaimed.

"Spell?" Rose asked.

"An Undetectable Extension charm. It's really advanced magic. Half the seventh years can't do it properly. How did you manage it?"

"It's a different dimension. This is my futuristic time machine. No spells needed," the Doctor replied firmly, "Now, who wants to catch some weeping angels?"

**A/N: I'm going away so I may not be able to write the last chapter but I will finish the story, promise. Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Recognisable? Not mine.**

**A/N: Well! This is the last chapter! It was a pain to write, and is likely OOC and probably sucks, as I've really lost the plot, oops. Thanks to everyone who favourite or followed! You are all amazing, especially since you're reading this disaster. I've definitely learned to plan ahead before posting. :p**

* * *

The TARDIS shook like it was going to fall apart. Hermione looked a little sick. Finally, the shaking stopped.

"You two go lure the angels out so we can trap them," the Doctor started.

"Trap them how?" asked Rose.

"We'll bring them around the TARDIS, you'll tap the side for the number of angels you've got, then I'll take off and they'll be looking at each other," he explained his plan.

"We need to bring them somewhere no one can see them," Hermione added, "That corridor over there? Then we can trap them." She pointed to their right.

The Doctor nodded and opened the door, sending the girls on their way. They stepped out of the TARDIS and headed for the third floor corridor. Rose shivered, even though it was quite warm. They'd be risking a lot if it went wrong.

Hermione split off after a few metres. She was taking on the first two angels they'd discovered. Rose would take on the other three.

She turned the corner, expecting to see the weeping angels further down at the end. Instead she came face to face with the monsters. Well, she'd found them. Now what?

Not far away, Hermione had done the same. She was quicker than Rose to come up with a solution. Hermione started to turn away but kept them in her peripheral vision. The she ran as fast as she could towards the corridor the Doctor had better flown into if he valued his limbs in their proper places. Once she could see the TARDIS, her heart stopped racing as much as it had been a minute before. She walked towards the box calmly, no longer looking at the angels.

Hermione abruptly whipped around. She'd been right, it had been the perfect time. The angels had seen the box and were now crowded around her and therefore, crowded around the box. Everything was going as planned. Hermione felt a sigh of relief. She tapped on the side twice.

The Doctor excitedly punched at the controls. Two taps must mean two angels, which would be Hermione. Seconds later, he took off and landed a few metres away.

"That's what you wanted, right?" Hermione asked him as he stepped out of his box.

The Doctor grinned. The angels wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Hold on, where's Rose?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. She had more angels to deal with, it was only natural for her to take longer.

Meanwhile, Rose was just hit with some inspiration. What if she led them to the TARDIS by running while looking at them for a while and then blinking to let them catch up?

She started on her plan, knowing it would take forever to get all three to the right place.

Hermione peered around the corner.

"I see her, but she's really far away. Let's get closer, they're closing in fast," Hermione instructed the Doctor.

He obligingly punched the necessary controls and soon he was right behind Rose. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he was close. She lured the angels around the TARDIS one by one and tapped the side three times. The Doctor flew out and returned down the hallway. He exited the TARDIS, a huge grin on his face.

"We've got them Rose! Now, which planet should we hit next?"

Hermione frowned.

"You're leaving? Now? What if the angels get free?" she asked, but seeing the look on the Doctor's face, knew they wouldn't.

"Can I come? There's got to be room in that thing, it's huge," she asked tentatively.

The Doctor shook his head apologetically.

"You've got more important things to do here. You can't just leave. You need to grow up to be one of the most important people in the wizarding world," Rose explained.

"I'm not important," Hermione replied.

"Everyone's important," the Doctor said with a sad smile.

The pair stepped back into the TARDIS and took off, leaving Hermione to watch all alone in the deserted hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Leave a review telling me what you thought, if you'd like. This is likely the last story I'll post here, but I've been writing some Sherlock and Star Trek on my other (hopefully better) account: Sass Trek. Go check it out if you're interested! Thanks!**


End file.
